The invention relates to hospital gowns such as those provided to patients during hospital stays and during routine doctor office checkups.
Hospital gowns are well known for providing wearers with a mere modicum of personal modesty and warmth. A typical gown is made from a single panel of cloth having armhole openings, which may or may not have sewn-in sleeves, and two rear flaps which meet and are tied behind the wearer with little or no overlap. Since such a gown is usually made according to a one-size-fits-all standard, the rear flaps have a tendency to split apart, exposing the wearer to potential embarrassment and cold drafts. In addition, since it is often difficult for the wearer to reach behind himself and securely tie off the flaps, the flaps often come untied altogether, leaving the gown open in back. Some wearers combat this problem by wearing two gowns, the first gown tied in back and the second gown, worn over the first, tied in front, thereby creating inventory and cost problems for hospitals which must stock and clean twice as many gowns.
As a result of the costs necessarily incurred for stocking and cleaning reusable gowns, a recent trend toward providing patients with disposable gowns during routine checkups has produced a paper robe-like garment having front flaps which wrap around the wearer. To secure the flaps, paper ties are glued to either side of the robe at waist level, the loose ends of which the wearer can knot together in front of him. These ties, however, are difficult to twist and knot and often rip off the gown altogether. Furthermore, the material of such disposable gowns is often uncomfortable and scratchy.